deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot/TOGYSITPL's top 20 favorite games of all time
I love games like most people seem to. I got it introduced to it when my older brother and sister showed me their stash of SNES and N64 games, and ever since I was hooked on the media. So, I'd like to share with you all some of my favorite games. They are eother games I think are amazing, important, or have left a generally impact on me. I made this list so you'd get to know me more as a gamer and more importanly as a person. So, let's go. 20. Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver I never owned a Gameboy or Gameboy Color. I got a DSi and later a 3ds. My older siblings grew up when the Pokemon franchise was in demand, and they loved them even when they grew out of popularity. So, for my birthday my older sister gave me this along with my DSi. And I loved it. While I do believe that Sun and Moon are easily supperior games, I had to go with my gut and go for nostolgia. HGSS make the already great Gold and Silver games even better, with a great sound track, gorgeous pixalated visuals, and now pokemon follow you around. The difficulty in general was high, and it really forced me to strategize.I could not tell you how much hours I wasted playing these games. These are the games that made me love Pokemon and rub it in other people's faces. And Nintendo, BRING BACK POKEMON THAT FOLLOW YOU AROUND! 19. The Last of Us Nobody can expect anything less than amazing from Naughty Dog now. This game had incredibly likeable characters. The game perfectly blends using resources wisely as you're trying to survive, and the singe player campaign is excellent. Naughty Dog knows how to make movies in games, and the story is basically a movie. Scenes are well acted, and I though the combat was pretty good though it could use some polishing in my opinion, and the online multiplayer is just fun. Naughty Dog nailed ever part of this game, and it's one of those games I'll come back to again and again. 18. Super Mario Galaxy I love platformers, especially 3-D platformers. Some of them are awful (Sanic the Hordehug), and some of them are great. Ever since I played Mario 64, I tried to really find a game that really captivated me the way that game did. And this game perfectly nails it. This game, what I like to call "If Mario World and Mario 64 bang-a-ranged and had a child" is my second favorite 3-D platformer ever. The game looks gorgeous (for the Wii) and most of the levels had great atmosphere. Others I didn't care for. What really makes me love this game is the Sound track and the fight with bowser. But my favorite thing about this game is the intro screen. "U R MR Gay" anyone? 17. StarDew Valley No game will capture you in its world the way Stardew Valley does. This is one of those games that I play to relax to. There is so much charm and wonder in this game that I can't get enough of. It opens up the playing field right away. There's so much to do in this game its impressive. Mining, farming and falling in love are just a few of the things you can do in this game. The game's graphics are charming, the music is relaxing, and above all else its fun. 16. Dead Space When I was a young, dumbass child, I wanted to be an astronaut. And then I played this game and I said fuck that. Even though this game has the issue of backtracking (And for me lots of it), this game doesn't fail to deliver the spoopy spariness. Not only did this game have great atmosphere, but it's the sound design and the graphics that really makes you believe that this creatures are real and they are coming for you. Even though this game is a little on the easy side, the story and the gameplay make the survival-horror elements blend beautifully in this game. 15. Grand Theft Auto V I'm a huge fan of the GTA series, and even though San Andreas is the best one hands down, this one is my personal favorite of the bunch. I thought that the single-player story was okay, but my god this game is so of the most fun you'll have by yourself. What really sells this game for me is the amount of replayability. There are a bunch of cheats and mods that got me playing this for 100's of hours. The PC port is my favorite, since I can do really stupid stuff like mod in a giant turd. And the stupid stuff is always the best stuff. 14. Devil May Cry 4 Capcom might be my favorite 3rd Party developer. They have released so many great games including Street Fighter, Mega Man, Monster Hunter and of course Devil May Cry. To me, this is the best game in the franchise. The graphics still kind of hold up in today's standards and the gameplay is excellent. The boss fights are fun and the sound track is one of my favorite's in any game. Even though the game gets repeptitive and Nero is, well Nero's special, the game still stuck with me ever since I played it. Add in several difficulty levels survival modes and tons of secrets, you got a game you can spend dozens of hours into. Still waiting on DmC5 though. 13. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night People consider this game to be the best in it's series, and I'm in that camp. Konami might not be the company that it was before, but you gotta admit they released some great games. This is one of those games that I didn't get introduced to right away. I didn't own a PlayStation 1 as a kid, but just last year I got one along with several games. This might be one of the greatest games for the system. It capatalized on the previous games by bringing so much more depth to the gameplay and plot. I did get terrified from this ocassionly, but most of the time I had a blast getting up to the tower to kill me some vampire dad. Sadly, we won't be getting another CastleVania game anytime soon or even at all, but with this game I don't need to worry about it. 12. Super Smash Bros. Melee It's Smash Bros. Duh 11. Batman Arkham City Ever since Spidr-Man 2, I never thought that another Super hero game could top what it did. And guess what, Rocksteady proved my ass wrong. Arkham Assylum was good, Arkham Origins and Knight were also good, but I think that this is the best in the franchise. Arkham City took what Assylum did and improved upon it in everyway possible. The gameplay was excellent and bosses are some of the best I every had plessure of playing. Mr. Freeze, anyone? Not only that, but the voice acting was amazing especially the Joker's. The game had everything going for it: a great open-world, tons of side quests, and excellent gameplay. If you haven't played this game, what are you doing with you're life? 10. Mega Man X When my brother showed me this game for the very first time, I was absouletly blown away. In the words of Egoraptor, this game is "Fucking GEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!" I was six, I was impressionable at that time. The game was filled with secrets, had great graphics, and an amazing soundtrack. While it did have parts that really infuriated me, like really pissed me off (fucking chameleon), this game will always stick with me. 9. Banjo & Kazooie Remeber how I said that Mario Galaxy is my 2nd favroite 3-D platformer? Well this is my favorite of the bunch. I was very close to putting Yooka Laylee on this list, but even though I love game, I had to go with this. Every part of the game was filled with secrets and originallity. Those voices were annoying, but now I love them. The atmosphere in some of the levels are excellent, and the sound-track, OH THE SOUND-TRACK. I believe this to be Rare's best work. And of course, Yooka Laylee to me is an excellent revival of the often considered "dead" race of 3-D platformers. 8. Chrono Trigger I consider this game to be near perfect. I consider it to be timeless. I consider it to be the best RPG. The battle system is perfect, remaining complex yet simplistic. The soundtrack is beautiful, and uncovering all the endings was painful yet incredibly rewarding. Each character is just so cool, and the boss fights are awe inspiring. I have nothing but good things to say about Chrono Trigger. It remains a beautiful, timeless game. WHY HAVEN'T THE MADE ANOTHER ONE?! 7. Monster Hunter Generations I, LOVE, MONSTER HUNTER! It's simply one of the most addicting games ever. The amount of replayability in these games is unbelievable. While 4 Ultimate is a superior game, this one is my personal favorite. The gameplay is so much better than 4 Ultimate's, with the hunting styles adding even more replayability. All the weapons and armor are simply amazing, and the monster's are simply phenominal. My personal favorite monster from this game has to be Astalos. I cannot exaggerate how much fun this game is. Please play these games. I just hope you like painfully long grinding. 6. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask My favorite Zelda game. Even with Ocarina of Time and Breath of Wild, no zelda game captured me like this one. While the dungeons weren't the greatest aside from the Stone Tower, it was the story and the side-quests that made me love this game. Also, my brother got a golden cartridge. Even with the 3ds remake, I found myself playing on the N64. Sadly, my brother passed away just last year, but I will always remember the times we had with this game and others. 5. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Naughty Dog simply knocks every game the make out of the park. Case in point, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. I really loved the first Uncharted game, but it had its issues. But in this game, they completely fixed issues here. It had some of the best action scenes (The trian), great dialogue and voice acting, and a great if not perfrct plot. This game is the perfect example of what I believe a fantastic sequel to be. And that doesn't just apply to video games. And my god the graphics.While I loved Uncharted 4, it was this game that made me truly appreciate gaming as a whole. With tons of secrets, amazing gameplay and everything else in between, this game taught me one thing: Video Games do a better job emulating movies than movies do at emulating video games. 4. Spider-Man 2 This was the first game I ever played. Little 5 year old me was blown away by how amazing this game was. Spider-Man is my absoulte favorite superhero, and to have a great game about him was amazing. And can we talk about the swinnging? Because MY GOD THE SWINGING! Looking back at it now, it's not as great as I remembered it being, but it is still a cult classic that'll continue to come back to. I hope that Insomniac nails everything I loved about this game for the next Spider-man game. 3. DOOM (2016) Doom was by far my farvorite game of 2016. Reviving a childhood classic for so many, Doom is easily one of the best triple A games I've played in a long, long time. Aside from the gorgeous envrionments, the boss fights, and the Doom Guy, this game has some of the best level design I've ever seen. Even though I HATE first person shooters, Doom is one of those exceptions I can make. The game experately expands the playing field for, with each new area a new playground for players. Doom is an absolute joy to play, with every time I crush the head of demon, I cry tears of joy. 2. Shadow of the Colossus I played this game at the right time of my life. I only got a PS2 just recently, so I didn't play this game right away. But having played the hd version, I instantly fell in love with it. This game had amazing bossfights, has my favorite soundtrack in any game, and the story is great. This game is an absolute classic not just for me but for the entire industry. Don't get me wrong, this game isn't perfect. It has its flaws: terrible controls, framerate issues and a terrible camera. But I enjoy the game to much to let that bother me. The first time I played this I cried. It made me feel emotions no other game made me feel. I felt guilty for killing these giants, I felt bad for Wander's loss. I won't spoil the moments leading up to the last colossi all the way through the end, but those moments will make you tear up. This game remains a timeless classic, and it still holds up today. If only it weren't for #1. Honorable mentions: Shovel Knight, Yooka Laylee, Gears of Wear, Uncharted 4, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Inside, Journey, Metroid Prime, Halo 4, The Last Guardian, GoldenEye 007, Bioshock Infinite, Dishonored, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, Prey (2017), AM2R, Resident Evil 4 1: Metal Gear Solid III: Snake Eater I'm what you call a huge Metal Gear fan. Out of all the games I played, this one left me speechless from start to finish. There are several things to do in this game. The visuals are insane, and the character models are amazing. The voice acting is amazing and the song "Snake Eater" is one of my favorite's. The gameplay is mind blowing giving several options for players. The stealth and action is amazing. Each time you play it, it'll always be different. I can't give this game enough praise. It's simply my favorite game ever made. Category:Blog posts